I Won't Say I’m In Love
by MeLy-cHaN86
Summary: [OS] ¤Book 4¤ During the Yule Ball, a grumpy Ron, a disconcerted Hermione and a good advicer Harry... SongFic or a duo between 2 friends to open the eyes of a very proud Miss Granger...


**I WON'T SAY I'M IN LOVE**

¤¤¤

_Disclaimer: _

_Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter, that honour belongs to JKR._

_Author's Notes: _

_Well, this fanfiction is the translation of my original fanfiction **« Jamais je n'avouerai »** http/ is a SongFic based on the song **"**I Won't Say (I'm In Love)" from the Disney "Hercule" that I love._

_Please if you like my fic, help me to correct it because I'm French and I have to improve my English._

_I hope you'll enjoy it! ;) R&R _

¤¤¤

Hermione sighed. By going to the Christmas Eve Ball with Viktor Krum, she hoped the Ron's jealousy but… actually, just one triumphal minute when he saw them parading together with the prize of the whole night with Viktor Krum…

That idea doesn't disgusted her at all – she liked Viktor – he was finally a very nice, reassuring boy and even a very simple person, but… he was not a boy for her. He just passed his time by looking at her, when she smiled, laughed, talked, studied, speechless. That was very superficial and Hermione would not live a relation insipid like that. She needed complicity, dialog, passion… Actually, even though she danced, laughed and have fun with Krum at the bal, she was bored and started to regret that choice. She wondered why if Ron and her… Ron? Why did she think of him? No! She won't regret that! He merited that! She was not a substitute… She was too proud to accept that, even if… even if that was Ron…

Then she looked at the hall, searching the young man. She rapidly spotted him thanks to his flamboyant hair and his old dress which he was pull out the lace, irritate. He was sited with Padma Patil in a corner and they both looked bored.  
And Harry looked around him, lonely, glanced regularly at Cho Chang.

"Herrr-own-ninny, would you like something to drrrink?" suggested Krum who was back.

"Huh…" murmured her, stopping immediately looking at Ron. "Yes, I would like a pumpkin juice, please."

"Okay" smiled Krum, rapturously. "Wait, I'll be back."

As Krum was leaving, Hermione saw Harry moving near her.

"So, have you having a good time with him?" asked Harry, smiling.

"Yeah…" hesitated Hermione. Well, we can say that… The only thing he can do, it's to suggest me to dance or to drink…"

"Well, two girls must envy you" said Harry, thinking of Parvati and Padma that Ron and him refuse to dance with.

"But that, Viktor just said me two words since the beginning of the bal…" sighed Hermione.

"Hey, a ball is not done to have long philosophic conversations" remembered at her Harry with a smile.

"I know. You're right, but…"

Hermione fell silent and blushed a bit. Harry followed her vision and understood.

"You know you two start _really _to piss me off with your stories! You and him are really headstrong!" sighted Harry with an exasperated voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on, Hermione! Well… I know I'm not an example with Cho and I had not understood with Ginny, but between Ron and you, there's a thing that pierce the eyes and even my glasses!" he said with a wild smile. "Go talk with him."

"I have nothing to tell him!" she said with a rebellion tone.

Hermione looked at Ron again and their eyes crossed. They both play that game for years but that ball was really the starting. Krum opened her eyes about this… What did she have to do? Go on in this way or… just do it despite the risks?

_HERMIONE : __If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

Couples were dancing all around her, happy and in love. She had wanted to live a moment like that with a very special person for her… but she had had too pride for that…

_  
HARRY : __Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, I can see right through you_

No! She would not believe that! In spite of what she fell… She does _not_ love Ron! She _can't_ be in love with him!

_HARRY : __Girl, ya can't conceal it  
I know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of!_

Her? Thinking of that jerk? No way! That was ridiculous!

_HERMIONE : __Oh, no chance, no way!  
I won't say it, no, no!_

_HARRY : You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it? Uh-oh!_

_HERMIONE : It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love…_

She did not want to be like the other girls, she did not want to fall in love… Her heart was not prepared for that…

_HERMIONE : I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

He was just an immature boy, he proved it day after day! Then what did she wondered so many things?

_HARRY : You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, I'm not buying  
Hon, I saw ya hit the ceiling_

What about she will suffer because of Ron? What about he did not love her? Breaking her heart? That was so scared for her…

_HARRY : Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad  
_

She could not realized that she was feeling something new and weird… something that she never fell before… But she could not admit it because that was with _Ron_…

_  
HERMIONE : No chance, no way!  
I won't say it, no, no! _

HARRY : Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love!

No! She won't admit it!

_HERMIONE : This scene won't play!  
I won't say I'm in love!_  
_  
HARRY : You're doin flips read my lips  
You're in love!_

Yes… She loved him. She knew it, in her heart, but she cannot confess it to anybody… especially to Ron…

_HERMIONE : You're way off base  
I won't say it_

_HARRY : She won't say "in love"_

That was so complicated…

_HERMIONE : __Get off my case  
I won't say it!_

So hard…

_HARRY : Girl, don't be proud  
It's okay, you're in love!  
_

But so real…

_HERMIONE : Oh…  
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in… love…_

Hermione shook her head, emerging from her trance and realized that she just do the most important thing: She just admit it _herself_…

"Tha… thank you, Harry" stammered her, her cheeks very red. "That… soothes."

"No problem, Hermione" answered Harry with a smile.

She didn't wait for Krum and started walk toward the door to leave the hall to think and chase all that strange and scared idea away from her spirit. But that was vainly and as she was leaving the hall, she passed in front of Ron, sit all alone at a table.

They looked at each other and their secret feelings yelled inside them. Without a word and deed, Hermione continued proudly her way as Ron turned his head indifferently. But one same thought still haunted their proud and obstinate minds ever…

_At least out loud… I won't say I'm in… love…_

**THE END**


End file.
